No me notes, por favor
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Si, tenía un crush en Alexy. No, no quería que lo notase. Joder, puta mala suerte. Erik quiere que se lo trague la tierra, pero es más divertido humillarlo.
1. Chapter 1

CdM/Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

* * *

¿Cuál es el colmo del estudiante fantasma? El enamorarse del estudiante más popular. ¿Te reíste? Pues Erik tampoco. Quizás no era el estudiante fantasma, pero tampoco es que resaltase tanto entre los mares de estudiantes que habían a diario en los pasillos del Sweet Amoris, ni su extravagante cabello verde, ni sus gafas que usaba en interiores lo ayudaban a resaltar.

Tampoco es como si buscase ser el centro de atención, le gustaba ser discreto y que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Todo iba bien, en su propio y pequeño mundo donde no se preocupaba de ser un estudiante más. Pero la cosa cambio dramáticamente, y de manera muy, pero muy negativa, cuando _"él"_ llegó.

La primera vez que lo vio iba acompañado de otro chico; ambos un par de gotas exactas. Erik no iba a dárselas de social, había tardado casi dos meses en aprender los nombres de sus compañeros de aula, así que no sabía nada de ese par, pero la melena azul quedó grabada en su mente. Los vio desaparecer por el pasillo, los siguió con la mirada hasta perder de vista el vistoso azul.

A partir de ese día su vida se volvió una miseria, una autentica miseria. Lo veía por todos lados; en los pasillos, los jardines, el gimnasio, la cafetería, ¡incluso la oficina de delegados y de la directora! Cayó en un vórtice del cual no sabía como entró y del cual no podía salir por mucho que intentase. Siempre que veía la cabellera azul giraba a verle, siempre, no había falta y por ello se había vuelto el hazme reír entre sus amigos; lo peor era cuando tenían razón y el otro se acercaba.

Pero volviendo al punto de partida. Erik era una sombra, casi podía pasar por un basurero y nadie se daría cuenta. Alexy era algo así como el lucero que ilumina el firmamento. Alexy brillaba tanto para iluminar el día más oscuro, Erik recibía el balón de basquetbol con el rostro. Alexy tenía mil amigos y Erik podía contar los suyos con una mano. Alexy sonreía y desprendía alegría pura, Erik era pesimista y realista al punto de dar miedo.

Erik sabía que no tenía oportunidad, y no era debido a que ambos eran chicos (un pajarito por ahí le contó que a Alexy le gustaban los varones) no tenía ni una sola oportunidad porque Alexy simplemente no sabía de su existencia. Nunca habían cruzado palabra, Erik sabía todo lo que conocía del chico por sus amigos que gustaban de meterse donde no los llaman o porque Alexy de cuando en cuando se volvía tema de conversación en el instituto. No iban a clases juntos, ni al mismo club asistían, no tenían amigos en común, no nada.

Sus amigos le dijeron que se acercase, ¿pero cómo pretendían que comenzará una conversación con su crush de hace ya seis meses? " _Hola, te he acosado por un par de meses y se que no me conoces, pero te invito un cafesito_ ". Erik podía ser tonto, pero no era un imbécil. Cada conversación sobre ese tema terminaba con todos en silencio y molestos entre sí, o mejor dicho, todos molestos con Erik.

No es como si no apreciara los concejos de sus amigos, se los agradecía, estaba alegre de tener amigos que lo apoyasen de esa manera, pero ellos también debían entender que Erik no podía acercarse a Alexy de buenas a primeras sin que un ataque de ansiedad llegase. Erik no era bueno con las palabras en general, frente al chico que le gustaba seguramente sería mil veces peor y terminaría humillándose.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y observó a Nathaniel abrir unos cuantos cajones; la profesora Delanay lo había mandado por unos marcadores que usaría para explicar en clase teórica. El rubio buscaba un poco impacientado pero Erik no tenía problemas, Delanay lo ponía nervioso y sentía que la señora sólo lo miraba a él, mientras más tiempo lejos de ella, mejor.

Miró detenidamente al chico, de un tiempo para acá había cambiado su estilo y actitud, incluso lo había visto hablar con Castiel en lugar de enfrentarse a golpes como un par de veces que le tocó presenciar. No sabía a que se debía dicho cambio, pero tampoco se quejaba, le gustaba el nuevo estilo de vestimenta del delegado (y no, no tenía que ver con los ajustados pantalones blancos). Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron, anunciando la llegada de alguien más. El recién llegado se detuvo junto a Erik y habló.

—Nathaniel, lamento molestarte, pero el señor Farrés olvido unos documentos y los necesita para la clase—.

Joder, joder con su maldita suerte. Tenía a Alexy a menos de dos pasos, sintió la sangre subir a su rostro lentamente, sus manos sudar y su pulso dispararse. Era por esa razón que no podía declararse, no sólo era un don nadie para Alexy, sino que también no sabía disimular. Rogó para que Nathaniel se apresurará, nunca pensó querer ir a clase de Delanay con tanto fervor. El rubio miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió a Alexy.

—Permiteme un segundo—. Y regresó a buscar los marcadores.

La sala quedó en silencio, Erik dejo de mirar la bonita retaguardia de Nathaniel y comenzó a taladrar un hoyo en la pared frente suyo. Escuchaba su corazón en sus oídos y sintió su estomago retorcerse, se distanció de Alexy dos pasos más con la más posible discreción posible, la suela de sus viejos tenis rechinaron contra la pulcra loza, pero no despegó la mirada del frente.

—Hey, bonitos lentes—.

¿En serio? ¿En serio tenía que hablarle en ese momento? Erik prefería lidiar con la furia de Delanay llegando a clase sin su pedido que establecer una conversación con Alexy. No se giró a verlo, tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, alabados sean sus lentes que cubrían su visión lateral.

—Gra-gracias...—. Tartamudeó y salió como un hilo de voz, pero que humillante.

Antes de que Alexy pudiera continuar una conversación que sería unilateral, Nathaniel se levantó triunfal con tres marcadores de los colores primarios en mano, Erik sonrió y juró amor eterno al rubio por salvarlo. Se acercó con las manos extendidas para tomarlos, Nathaniel extendió la mano y, cómo no, algo tenía que pasar. Erik no entendió que paso, pero al parecer golpeó uno de los marcadores y este cayó al suelo y rodó.

Observó en cámara lenta, una pésima cámara lenta, como el pequeño bastardo rodaba y chocaba con las botas naranjas chillante. Se movió más rápido de lo que pensó, se acercó dando grandes zancadas y se inclinó para tomarlo, cuando se levantó precipitadamente sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sus lentes resbalaron de su rostro, cayendo al suelo, y cuando escuchó un grito de dolor soltó el marcador.

Los zapatos ajenos retrocedieron, escuchó la preocupada y consternada voz de Nathaniel, se irguió por completo y observó su hazaña; Alexy tenía ambas manos en la cara, cubriéndose la nariz y Nathaniel a su lado tomándolo de los hombros. Alexy tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor y Erik supo que la había cagado en grande. Sintió nauseas y sus manos temblaban, su garganta se cerró y cuando Alexy le miró, salió corriendo. Llegó a clase con dos marcadores en lugar de tres y Delanay lo castigó por tardar tanto y por no cumplir con una simple tarea.

Recibió el regaño de su vida por parte de sus amigos, porque les contó cuando lo vieron llegar haciendo una perfecta imitación de una cereza y sin lentes. Se sentía mal, pésimo, horrible; su crush le hablaba y después le rompía la nariz con la cabeza dura que tenía. Nunca quiso que Alexy lo notase, él estaba bien con que fuera todo un amor platónico, ahora había no sólo conseguido que el chico lo notará, sino que también una, muy, posible orden de restringente.

Suspiró cansado, el resto de las clases transcurrieron con relativa rapidez, después del incidente Delanay le dijo que debía quedarse a limpiar el laboratorio por si solo. No le hacía ni la más mínima gracia, ¿y si había un químico extraño que le quemase las manos? ¿y si había una explosión como hace pocas semanas? Resopló y pasó el borrador por la pizarra; sabía que no iba a ser su día en el momento en el que su perro le ignoró esa mañana. Borró las ecuaciones de la pizarra y dejó el borrador a un lado, tomó un trapo húmedo y lo pasó sobre las mesas.

Al menos no le había tocado quitar la goma de mascar seca debajo de las mesas, al parecer la profesora ignoraba que los estudiantes pegaban hay sus despojos de goma de mascar cuando quedaba insípida. Se preguntó si debía quitarlos, quizás si Delanay se enteraba al día siguiente lo volvería a castigar por no limpiar correctamente y no quería eso. Dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y se inclinó, gateó un poco y entró bajo la mesa; realizó una mueca de asco al ver la colección de masas pegadas de distintos colores.

—Que asco, ¿qué tanto les cuesta tirarlo en el basurero?—. Se preguntó en voz alta. —O tragárselo—.

Escuchó una risa y se sobresaltó, golpeándose en la cabeza. Se llevó amabas manos a la coronilla y que quejó, dejándose caer en al suelo, que había barrido previamente. Se quejó en voz alta ya que el disparó de dolor recorrió todo se cuerpo. Salió de abajo de la mesa y se levantó, listo para encarar y pelear contra el imbécil que pensó sería divertido asustar a alguien que esta con la cabeza bajo una mesa de concreto.

Tan pronto abrió la boca para mostrar el fluido lenguaje en malas palabras, estas murieron en su garganta. Alexy le miraba sonriente y la sangre volvió a subir al rostro de Erik; bien pues, con esto ya se humillaba tres veces frente a él en un día. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, su cerebro al parecer quedó más dañado por el golpe de lo que pensó. Y, como el buen cobarde que era, se giró, dándole la espalda. Tomó el paño, ahora seco, y fue a los fregaderos para mojarlo. Cuando estuvo listo caminó a otra mesa y pasó el trapo.

Sentía la pesada mirada ajena, ¿que hacía ahí? Oh, oh... quizás quería una disculpa por el cabezazo anterior, o una compensación, frunció los labios al recordar que no cargaba más de diez en su cartera; estaba más quebrado que la pintura de la sala de sus abuelos. Caminó a la siguiente mesa y repitió la misma acción con el trapo, aún sentía a mirada de Alexy y joder, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—Si buscas a la señora Delanay ven mañana, esta desde las siete de la mañana hasta la una de la tarde—. Comentó aún limpiando.

Escuchó otra risa y pasos que iban hacia él, con rapidez y reflejos que no sabía que tenía lo evadió y quedó de nuevo lejos de Alexy. Pasaba el paño por la otra mesa y ni siquiera limpiaba correctamente pero no quería quedar junto al otro, más lejos mejor.

—Lo sé, mañana en la mañana la veré—. Contestó Alexy.

Erik asintió con la cabeza y cambió de mesa, aún manteniéndose lejos. ¿entonces que quería Alexy ahí? Seguramente le iba a meter demanda y una orden. Oh, quizás debería cambiarse de instituto, incluso de ciudad, joder, hasta de país. Maldita sea, pasó el paño con furia sobre la liza superficie, maldita fuera Delanay, maldita fuera Nathaniel, maldito fuera su perro, y también maldito fuera Alexy; sino hubiese aparecido todo habría estado perfectamente bien.

—Creo ya esta lo suficientemente limpia—. Dijo una voz, demasiado, demasiado cerca suyo.

Se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos violetas. Joder, joder, abortar misión. Soltó el trapo, que cayó al suelo y emprendió la retirada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su mochila y cuando estuvo apunto de salir, ya cuando saboreaba la libertad, cuando podía oler el aire fresco, apareció un tercero y chocó con él. Ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, soltando quejidos de dolor nada masculinos para un par de jóvenes adultos.

—¡Bien hecho, Armin!—. Y rió.

¿El hermano? ¿Era enserio? Ahora ya tenía tumba y lapida en el panteón más cercano. Se quejó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, gimió lastimeramente; él sólo quería irse a su casa y acabar con ese maldito día.

* * *

Es la una de la madrugada con treinta, estoy en semana de finales, debería dormir y poder hacer tareas eficientes... Hace mucho calor xD


	2. Chapter 2

CdM/Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

Kentin y Lynn aparecen, no quiero dejar de lado a Sucrette, así que la usare bajo el nombre de "Lynn".

* * *

Eso era incomodo, el nivel de incomodidad sobrepasaba las expectativas, era incluso más incomodo que cuando se quedó en casa de sus primos con los cuales no hablaba. Abrazaba su mochila con fuerza y miraba la taza de café negro frente suyo, café que ordenó sólo por ordenar. Estaba sentado en la cafetería cerca del instituto, a su izquierda estaba Armin con la consola en las manos y frente suyo estaba Alexy, mirándolo de nueva cuenta. Los amortiguados sonidos del videojuego era todo lo que se escuchaba entre ellos.

Terminaron ahí de una manera extraña y Erik no recordaba como llegó, pero ya se quería ir. Estaba listo para huir ante la más mínima posibilidad. Estaba tan metido en sus planes de escapatoria que se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Alexy se agitó frente suyo, levantó los ojos con duda y haciendo acopió de toda su valentía. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos, Alexy sonrió y le mostró un par de lentes de marco rojo.

—Dejaste esto atrás—. Comentó y se los entregó.

Erik los tomó y evitó deliberadamente tocar la mano ajena; ya bastante sufría con sostenerle la mirada. No había ningún daño en las micas o el marco, se los volvió a colocar. Frente suyo Alexy continuaba mirándole y Erik desvió la mirada, iba a vomitar su corazón, y otras cosas más desagradables, si la cosa seguía así, apretujó la tela de la mochila y carraspeó para quitarse el nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias. Y perdón, por el cabezazo de antes—.

Alexy movió la mano derecha con desinterés. —Los accidentes pasan, lamento el susto en el laboratorio—.

El silencio regresó y Erik miró por sobre los lentes, encontrándose con la mirada violeta de nuevo, ¿qué tanto lo miraba Alexy? ¿Tal vez quería aprender su cara poder demandarlo? ¿Quizás le diría a sus padres quien fue el que casi le rompía la nariz? Ahora que lo notaba Alexy no tenía ni una sola marca en el rostro, en su hermoso rostro, lo cual era un alivio; al menos así Alexy lo podía recordar como el próximo Usain Bolt y no como el que, casi, le rompió la nariz.

Maldita sea, Alexy se veía mucho mejor de cerca, aún con la mesa que los separaba podía ver las espesas pestañas y joder, que bonito brillaba su cabello con la luz del sol. Sus ojos destellantes y juguetones. Sintió como el rubor se propagaba por sus mejillas, encogió los hombros intentando hacerse más pequeño en su lugar; no sabía que decir, no tenía nada que decir, a este paso terminaría vomitando y ya se había humillado lo suficiente como para hacerlo más. Sus ojos comenzaban a vacilar, no podía sostener la mirada de Alexy por más tiempo.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?—. Maldita sea, había olvidado que había un tercero.

Se giró a ver a Armin, el chico sorbía la pajilla de su limonada, la consola en la mano derecha y el hielo tintineando al fondo de su vaso. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión y curiosidad y, siendo honesto, Armin tenía un encanto bastante atrayente. Su mirada no le ponía de los nervios como la de Alexy, a pesar de ser prácticamente idénticos el aura de Armin le permitía sostener la mirada. Su cabello negro tenía reflejos azulados por la luz.

—Erik—.

—Armin—.

—Lo sé—.

El moreno arqueó las cejas. —¿Sabes?—.

—Tú junto con Amber causaron la explosión del laboratorio hace poco—.

Armin gruñó molesto y dejó el vaso de cristal en la mesa, señaló a Erik y le miró con el ceño fruncido, el dedo del moreno casi golpeando el centro de los lentes de Erik. Erik juntó los ojos intentando mirar el dedo de Armin y sintió una débil punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

—Que quede claro, fue culpa suya. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero paso de mí—. Se defendió.

—Y yo soy Alexy, gracias por preguntar—.

Se giró de nuevo para ver, Alexy le sonreía de nueva cuenta, ahora con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos en sus mejillas, enmarcando su rostro. Y de no ser porque el corazón de Erik ya iba a lo más que podía, ahora sería que estaba a nada de explotar. La manera en que las mejillas de Alexy se inflaban era adorable, sus ojos con ese brillo travieso y abortar, abortar misión, debía irse ya. Ahora.

Se levantó y golpeó la rodilla en la mesa, derramando el café que no había tocado. Los gemelos se sobresaltaron y Erik luchó con los tirantes de su mochila que de alguna manera se había enredado en sus manos, ignorando el dolor y que sus manos no se liberaban, tartamudeó una mala despedida y se echó a correr una vez más. Llegó de manera mecánica a su hogar donde fue recibido por su madre que lo vio golpearse la espinilla con el segundo escalón de las escaleras.

Con dolor en la rodilla, con la espinilla punzante y las manos enredadas, Erik se acostó en las escaleras, donde gimió de dolor y vergüenza. Su lastimero gimoteo causó que su perro, aquel traidor, se acercará. El pequeño animal enterró su húmeda nariz en su cabello y Erik le gruñó, el perro salió corriendo y a los segundos Erik se arrepintió; necesitaba amor incondicional de alguien que no lo juzgase. El canino no se le acercó el resto del día.

Quizás, quizás era una mala jugada del destino. Sí, muy seguramente pensó que sería divertido humillarlo y reírse de sus desgracias, puede que el karma estuviera involucrado; la semana pasada le había mentido al profesor Patrick y le dijo que aquella obra que hizo había sido deliberada cuando en realidad fue un error de combinación. Quizás lo estaban castigando por eso, tal vez era por aprovecharse de tan buena persona que ahora le hacían pagar, sí, era eso.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un par de moretones, pero en adelante no había nada mal, se sentía como en una bruma. Sus parpados pesaban y su mente estaba en blanco. Recordaba vagamente haber visto y escuchado la voz de Alexy, junto con otra voz que no le sonaba de nada. Su inició de día se fue en una neblina que no comprendía del todo; sentía que había pasado algo importante el día anterior, pero no recordaba nada.

Llegó al instituto con pocas ganas y paso lento, conversó con sus amigos que encontró en los casilleros. Se sentía extraño, como si olvidase algo, como si algo importante había pasado, pero la bruma de su mente no parecía querer desaparecer. Y fue cuando el golpe de la realidad le dio como si un camión de tres toneladas se tratase. Así como la pubertad golpea a los famosos, así como la pubertad golpeó a Johnny Depp.

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y se giró a ver quien era, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su crush y lo primero que pudo hacer fue cerrar la puerta de su casillero con tal fuerza que toda la fila se sacudió y el estruendo fue escuchado hasta el gimnasio de seguro, varios alumnos gritaron molestos. ¿Entonces no había sido un sueño loco? ¿Había hablado con Alexy realmente? No, no, nah, nah, hell nah, fuck no. De seguro se equivocó de persona, quizás buscaba a alguien más y lo confundió.

—¿Oh? ¿Otro par?—.

Abortar, abortar, se hunde la nave. Giró en búsqueda de sus amigos, de algún soporte para no caer en nuevas humillaciones y los vio alejarse por el pasillo riendo de su desgracia; para que quieres enemigos con amigos así. Se removió incomodo porque, Dios santo y reverendo, Alexy lo estaba tocando y eso se escuchaba tan creepy que se daba miedo él solo pero joder, que sentía el calor traspasar la tela de su sudadera y de nuevo estaban las nauseas y no debió desayunar tanto como lo hizo; los huevos duros de la mañana iban a salir revueltos. Que asco.

—Sí... tengo unos cuantos—. La verdad tenía al rededor de doce pares, pero nadie más que sus padres debían saberlo.

—Tienes buen gusto—. Rió Alexy y seguía sin soltarlo, ¿porqué no lo soltaba? Que lo soltará, quería huir, quería esconderse, quería volver a ser la sombra que no se ve, joder Alexy.

Erik miraba a todos lados, menos Alexy, maldición, hasta ver fijamente a Farrés era mil veces mejor, y al parecer Alexy notó eso. Su sonrisa decayó y ¡¿porqué diablos no hacen sonar la campana?! ¡¿Dónde esta Delanay para llamarles la atención?! Maldito mundo, maldito destino, maldito karma. Al diablo todo, se revolvió incomodo en su lugar, intentando discretamente de quitar la mano ajena, pero sólo consiguió que el otro apretará su hombro para mantenerlo inmóvil.

—¿Dije algo malo?—.

—¿Qué?—.

El otro chico pasó la mano libre por su cabello, revolviendolo y joder, ¿cómo hacía para que siguiera intacto y verse tan bien? Erik parecía un león recién levantado o haberse peleado con una ventisca antes de llegar. Los ojos de Alexy fueron los que bajaron ahora, mirando el suelo y sonriendo con dolor. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Primero le golpea la cara y ahora lo hace sentirse mal por una razón desconocida.

—Ayer huiste, todo el día huiste de mi—. Levantó la mirada y lo miró a través de las pestañas. —¿Hice algo que te molestase?—.

" _Acercarte a mí, hablarme, tocarme. ¡¿Notarme?!_ " pensó Erik, pero se quedó en silencio, paseó los ojos por el pasillo. Ya la había cagado lo suficiente como para cagarla más, aunque era muy posible, no debía retar a su suerte. Comenzó a mover las manos erraticamente y con lentitud, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarse, o crear una excusa suficientemente creíble.

—No... No soy muy bueno conversando con gente nueva—. Respondió en voz baja. —Es difícil hablar con gente que no conozco y me es incomodo—.

No era del todo una mentira, no podía realizar conversaciones con gente nueva, pero tampoco era del todo cierto; no salía corriendo cada que alguien se acercaba a conversar. Alexy levantó el rostro rápidamente y sonrió, sonrió tan brillante que casi deja ciego a Erik y este se arrepintió de no llevar gafas oscuras. Alexy los tomó de los hombros y Dios, eso se estaba descontrolando, los colores volvieron a subir al rostro de Erik, iba a hacer algo malo, algo iba a pasar.

—¿En serio? Que alivio, pensé que me odiabas—. Suspiró. —Me has quitado un peso de encima, la verdad. No me gustaría empezar nuestra amistad con el pie izquierdo—.

¿Amistad? ¿Amigos, ellos? ¿De dónde saco Alexy eso? No dio ningún indicativo de querer ser amigos, de hecho, Erik no quería siquiera estar cerca de Alexy, mierda, no. Llevó las manos a los hombros ajenos y alejó a Alexy de un fuerte empujón, causando que este se tambaleará hacia atrás. Erik tomó su mochila del suelo y sin mirar a Alexy corrió por el pasillo; llegó a su aula y entró pocos segundos antes que Farrés. Tomó su lugar de siempre y las sonrisas ladinas y burlonas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

La clase de historia empezó y todo podría haber ido de maravilla, pero no. ¿Por qué todo debía salir bien si se podía joder? Michael golpeó su espalda con el bolígrafo repetidas veces hasta hacerlo girar a ver, el rubio le miraba con burla y Erik de verdad quería partirle la cara en dos.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue todo?—. Preguntó en susurros.

A su derecha Boone le sonreía socarronamente y a su izquierda Keith le observaba curioso. ¿Por qué sus amigos parecían señoras chismosas de lavadero? No lo sabía, debía encontrar amigos nuevos, no podía con este grupo de metidos. Frunció el ceño y regresó la vista al frente, era cierto que pasaba la clase de historia más dormido que despierto, pero eso no quitaba que era una de sus materias favoritas.

Sintió el golpe de nuevo, acompañado por susurros de Michael que exigían saber. Un papel hecho bola le golpeó la sien y de reojo miró a Boone con un pequeño grupo de bolas de papel, a su izquierda llegó otro papel que cayó en su libro. Golpe, bola de papel, nota, golpe, bola de papel, nota, susurros molestos. Se repitió el orden una vez más, sentía la furia comenzar a encenderse.

¿No podían esperar? ¿Por cinco minutos? Les iba a contar eventualmente, ¿por qué jodían durante clase? Tiraron de su cabello y su paciencia se colmó.

—¡Cállate, mierda!—.

Gritó y giró a ver a Michael, el rubio miraba a su libro y levantó la mirada con fingida sorpresa. El aula quedó en silencio, un pesado e sepulcral silencio, sus compañeros le miraban sorprendidos y anonadados, rara vez Erik gritaba de esa manera y más en clase. Regresó la mirada al frente y el señor Farrés le observaba con asombro y en sus ojos se veía la sombra de la molestia. El hombre cruzó los brazos y Erik supo que la había vuelto a cagar, tuvo la decencia de parecer apenado entre la bruma de la furia intacta.

—Lamento que no te guste mi voz, joven, pero esta en mi clase—. Dijo el profesor y Erik se hundió en su asiento. —Si tanto te molesta puedes salir, no tengo problemas con eso—.

Aunque el señor Farrés quería parecer intimidante no lo lograba, Erik se sentía apenado por la cantidad de miradas de sus compañeros, algunos se aguantaban las risas, otros susurraban entre ellos y sus amigos, esos doble cara, fingían no entender el porque de su repentino grito. Se mordió la mejilla interna y mantuvo la cabeza baja.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar—.

—Se quedará después de clases—. Genial, un castigo más; iba de racha, dos seguidos en su impecable récord.

Sus amigos eran unas mierdas, unos hijos de puta que se libraron de un castigo que se merecían, ahora él debía lidiar con eso solo; como siempre. En verdad, necesitaba amigos nuevos. Tal como dijo Farrés, se quedó después de clases. El profesor lo llevó al aula de profesores y lo dejó a cargo de una fotocopiadora y debía sacar casi cien copias de un papel; en ese momento Erik descubrió que sus exámenes y los de otro grupo eran exactamente iguales, qué cosas. Colocó la hoja, colocó la tapa y presionó el botón, dejando que la máquina hiciera su magia.

Sus amigos se habían ido horas antes, grupo de traidores que ni siquiera lo esperaban, y el instituto caía de nuevo en silencio. No sabía como prefería el lugar, con o sin ruido, de igual manera era sofocante permanecer más de lo debido, pero parecía que el lugar comenzaba a ser su nuevo hogar. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre que fue castigado dos días consecutivos? Oh, ya podía ver como le cancelaban las salidas nocturnas los sábados.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera castaña se asomó, un par de ojos casi iguales a los suyos examinaron la habitación. Erik le miró con pocas ganas, de seguro el extraño buscaba a un profesor, ¿por qué siempre buscaban a alguien cuando él estaba ahí? Karma, todo era cosa del karma.

—¿Patrick no ha pasado por aquí?—. Preguntó el extraño.

—No lo he visto en todo el día—.

El joven frunció los labios y movió los ojos con apuro, y de haber sido un entrometido que habla con extraños como si de sus amigos se tratase, Erik se habría ofrecido a ayudar, pero no. Escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación y el castaño se giró para hablar con los recién llegados, intercambió un par de palabras y otras dos cabezas se asomaron. Una castaña de cabello largo, bastante linda, la verdad. Y una, ya maldita, cabellera azul. Erik se deslizó por el sofá tal cual baba y rogó a que nadie lo vierá.

—¿No dijiste que había alguien más?—. Comentó la chica.

—Sí, un chico—. Contestó el joven. —Como sea, dijo que no ha visto a Patrick—.

Ya estaban con el pie más afuera que adentro, ya nada más debían cerrar la puerta, pero la bendita fotocopiadora decidió que era buen momento para atascarse. Las hojas quedaron atrapadas y en lugar de sacarlas parecía tragarlas, las lucecitas enloquecieron y el escaner titilaba. Gruñó y se levantó, ignorando el gemido de sorpresa de los otros tres. Se acercó a la máquina y comenzó a pinchar el botón de cancelar, que parecía no funcionar, golpeó el panel con el puño entero.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—. Preguntó la chica, acercándose.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Alexy se metió al cuadro y desconectó la fotocopiadora, apagandola al instante. El chico sonrió triunfalmente e hizo girar el enchufe tomándolo del cable. La chica rió y Erik regresó la vista a la máquina con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, maldita fuera su suerte. Como ya no tenía que lidiar con una máquina desquiciada decidió sacar las hojas atascadas. Tomó un bonche de hojas y tiró de ellas, estaban realmente atoradas, las tomó con fuerza y tiró de ellas.

Sus manos fueron hacia atrás por la fuerza y sintió como su codo colisionaba con algo suave y después un quejido de dolor. Se giró a tiempo para ver como Alexy se llevaba las manos al estomago y caía de rodillas al suelo. ¿En serio? Dos días seguidos donde hirió físicamente a su crush. Su cara estaba hirviendo y se moría de la vergüenza, la chica corrió hacía Alexy y el castaño se moría de la risa cerca de la puerta. Sus manos llenas de papeles rotos y con los ojos casi saliendo de su lugar, ¿qué clase de pecado había cometido para merecer tanta humillación?

—Es... es un peligro estar tan cerca tuyo, ¿lo sabes?—. Preguntó entre risas sofocadas Alexy.

Joder, joder, joder... pues sí. Erik nunca había sido tan torpe en toda su vida como para golpear a la misma persona dos días seguidos, desvió el rostro, intentando ocultar su vergüenza y el rubor de sus mejillas. La chica ayudó a Alexy a levantarse, el chico sonriendo adolorido, ¿qué más podía pasar para empeorar la situación?

—¿Qué paso?—. Preguntó Farrés entrando. Erik se arrepintió de preguntar.

* * *

Erik: Cabello verde y ojos verdes, siempre trae lentes o gafas, sólo por gusto porque no necesita realmente.

Boone: Cabello morado y ojos negros, un sarcasmo digno de retrato y el romántico de todos.

Keith: Cabello blanco y ojos grises, la conciencia del grupo cuando quiere y le conviene, lowkey sádico.

Michael: Cabello rubio tirando a castaño claro y ojos azules, la vieja metida del grupo.

Todos basados en mis sucrettes, porque multicuenta. Sólo unas descripciones sencillas :v


	3. Chapter 3

CdM/Amour Sucré no me pertenece.

Edite el primer y segundo capitulo, ya que tenían errores.

* * *

Y al día siguiente Erik decidió que lo mejor para su curricular escolar, así como sanidad psicológica y seguridad física de Alexy, no volvería a ver al chico. Sonaba más drástico de lo que era, vamos, sólo tenía que mantener perfil bajo y nunca jamás dejar que Alexy lo volviera a ver; sencillo, si fueras una polilla y resulta que Erik no es una polilla de un par de centímetros de largo, no, Erik medie su buen metro con setenta y cuatro y su cabello es verde como el mismo césped.

Pero Erik podía ser persistente y terco cuando quería, se vistió con una sudadera negra y un par de gafas oscuras y al llegar al instituto se aseguró de meter todos sus libros a su mochila, para evitar regresar a las taquillas. Se movía con cuidado por los pasillos, siempre mirando a ambos lados como si cruzase la calle y caminó rápidamente a su aula, de donde no planeaba salir a menos de que fuera cambio de clase.

Sus amigos le miraron atónitos y en cierto grado fastidiados. Se sentó y dejó la mochila caer al suelo, Boone le miró incrédulo al escuchar el golpe de los libros contra la losa. Detrás suyo Michael levantó las cejas y a su derecha Keith suspiró; esa clase de suspiro que te dan tus padres cuando les dices que metiste una cuchara al microondas cuando ellos te dijeron, explicitamente, que no debías hacerlo.

—Estas exagerando, ¿no crees?—. Dijo. —Pareces ladrón que asalta a las diez de la noche por un callejón oscuro—.

—Cállate, o te robo la cartera—. Respondió mordazmente. —Estas son las medidas necesarias que necesito para dejar de ser humillado innecesariamente—.

—Haz dicho necesario como tres veces, eso no puede estar bien gramaticalmente—. Comentó Michael y Erik se giró a verlo rápidamente.

—Como si crear verbos nuevos fuera gramaticalmente correcto—.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y Erik se giró de nuevo, cruzando los brazos. Quizás para ellos era exagerado, pero Erik sabia que no lo era. La tarde anterior logró salvarse de un nuevo castigo gracias a la amiga de Alexy, que se llamaba Lynn al parecer, y la verdad a Erik no le importaba que clase de poderes demoníacos tenía para convencer a Fárres, pero lo que si sabía es que debía mantenerse lejos de los problemas, o del problema; entre más lejos de Alexy habían menos posibilidades de castigos y humillaciones, así como heridas.

Y vaya que su plan tenía éxito, primeramente Alexy desconocía su aula así que ahí dentro estaba más protegido que tortuga en su caparazon, y durante el almuerzo gozo de paz también, en algún momento notó al chico de lejos, con sus respectivos amigos, pero al parecer iba tan enfrascado en la conversación que ni siquiera lo buscó entre el mar de alumnos. El único momento donde se vio obligado a retirarse las gafas y capucha fue con Delanay, obviamente, pero incluso a Patrick le causó gracia verlo así. Y con Boris... pues.

—Cuantas veces debo decirte, que con gafas no puedes jugar—.

—Pero, profesor, soy un desastre en la cancha de todos modos... ¿De verdad debo participar?—.

Erik no era deportista y no es que tuviera algo en contra del deporte; es bueno para la salud y los músculos y otras cosas que no se molestaba en investigar. Pero a Erik le jodía, con toda su alma, sudar. Odiaba sudar, era asqueroso, era repugnante, si existiera algún medio para no sudar en el deporte, él sería el mejor deportista del mundo; llevaría a casa miles de medallas de oro, pero como debías sudar, pues entonces se quedaba en casa.

Boris se cruzó de brazos, bien sabía él que Erik no servía para el deporte y mucho menos en el baloncesto; más de una vez él mismo debió llevar al chico a la enfermería por algún golpe durante el juego, pero necesitaba que el chico se pusiera a trabajar, ya bastante problemas tenía con la señorita de otro grupo que siempre tenía justificantes para dejar la clase, no podía dejar que otro estudiante pasará su clase sin hacer nada. Suspiró.

—Al vestuario—. Finalizó la discusión.

El joven de mala gana avanzó a dicho lugar, refunfuñó y supo que estaba siendo infantil, pero quería mostrar su inconformidad de una manera. Cuando iba entrando sus amigos salían y se rieron en su cara, al menos Boone tuvo la decencia de darle unas palmadas en la espalda en forma de compasión. Dentro de los vestuarios se retiró las gafas oscuras y la sudadera oscura, Alexy no se aparecería por ahí, eran horas de clase y dos grupos no podían usar el gimnasio al mismo tiempo.

Una vez vestido con la ropa de deportes, salió donde el resto de sus compañeros lo esperaban. Boris dividió en mujeres y hombres, para posteriormente decir que las mujeres darían vueltas al gimnasio mientras que los varones jugarían baloncesto, Erik gruñó y no le importó que el profesor lo escuchará, Boris mismo dividió los equipos y a Erik no le fue tan mal al tener a Michael con él.

Los capitanes de cada equipo comenzaron a decir las posiciones y Erik se sintió muy mal por Miles, el chico era buena persona pero ahora le tocaba lidiar con peso muerto, y Miles lo entendía así que lo dejó como defensa en un punto donde todos, hasta Boris que los veía de lejos, sabían que Erik no haría absolutamente nada. Una vez listos, fueron a sus posiciones. En el centro Boris arrojó el balón hacía arriba y silbó con el silbato; el partido comenzó.

Erik veía a sus compañeros andar de un lado a otro de la cancha, peleando por el balón, tenis rechinando, escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeras que trotaban al rededor. Cruzó los brazos y miró con aburrimiento lo que pasaba, la clase apenas había comenzado y para quien no hacía nada el tiempo corría lento. Aplaudió cuando su equipo ganó un punto, incluso dijo palabras de apoyo, Boris se giró a verlos y Erik se irguió al instante, fingiendo estar al tanto del juego, poco duro la vigilancia porque el profesor regresó la mirada al juego.

El partido continuo y el otro equipo empató, escuchaba las respiraciones pesadas de sus compañeros y veía a Michael correr de izquierda a derecha, más lejos veía a Boone y Keith pasar el balón sin dudar, una vez Keith le había dado un balonazo tan fuerte que fue cuando Erik conoció la enfermería del instituto, el chico aún se sentía mal cuando Erik lo mencionaba. Escuchó gritos, que no eran de sus compañeros y levantó la mirada.

Armin se acercaba a Boris en compañía de Nathaniel y Erik se puso nervioso; los observó conversar con el profesor y miró a todos lados, sin hallar el vistoso azul y suspiró aliviado. La plática fue corta y antes de irse Armin lo miró, el moreno le sonrió y le saludó con la mano, y Erik podía desear esconderse en una piedra para que Alexy no lo viera, pero no tenía nada en contra de Armin, sonrió y lo saludó de vuelta. También captó la mirada de Nathaniel, pero este no hizo nada, ambos se fueron conversando. Erik volvió la mirada al partido.

Y tal vez eso le pasaba por confiarse, por pensar que saludar a Armin era un buen acto humano y que cualquiera haría, tal vez fue porque no pensó ¿qué hacían ellos ahí si se suponía estaban en clase?, pues ahora llegaba el karma de nueva cuenta a darle una buena bofetada en la cara. No fueron ni quince minutos, Armin regresó, pero ahora acompañado de su hermano y de una chica de cabellos blancos y extraordinariamente largos, ¿cómo podía andar con eso sin que fuera una molestia? Quizás si Erik fuera una mujer comprendería los pros de ese cabello, pero como hombre se preguntaba ¿qué diablos?

—¡Erik!—.

Desvió la mirada y escondió sus mejillas sonrojadas llevándose una mano al rostro y cubriéndose. El gritó de Alexy creó eco en el gimnasio y todas sus compañeras giraron a ver que pasaba, sus compañeros aún tenían que romper el empate así que lo ignoraron olímpicamente. No necesitaba girar a ver que Alexy le miraba con una sonrisa enorme, el sólo recordaba hacía que su estomago se retorciera; quien haya dicho que eran mariposas estaba muy equivocado, se sentía como una estampida de ñus siendo cazados.

¿Qué hora era? Sentía sus manos hormiguear, sus mejillas arder al igual que la punta de sus orejas. Mantenía la mirada baja y aunque ya no había hablado, sentía la pesada mirada de Alexy en él; no comprendía porque el chico lo seguía con tanta persistencia. Erik no había mostrado intensiones de querer estar a su lado, siempre lo golpeaba aunque fuera sin querer, siempre huía de él, tartamudeaba y ni siquiera lo podía ver al rostro, ¿le parecía divertido? ¿sentía pena de él? ¿quería ayudarlo a superarlo? ¿Qué quería Alexy de él?

Escuchó pasos demasiado cerca suyo y gritos, algunos llamando su nombre y miró al frente. Una manada de sus compañeros se acercaban rápidamente a él, parecían ñus siendo cazados, se asustó; se aterró, ¿qué pasaba? Sólo se había despistado por un par de segundos, ¿por qué iba hacía él? Michael interceptó al otro compañero, le quitó el balón y por unos segundos pelearon por el objeto. ¿Cómo acabo volando a manos de Erik? Un autentico misterio.

El balón rebotó con fuerza y lo atrapó con ambas manos, y tal vez Erik no veía la NBA y tampoco jugara fielmente, pero sabía que una vez con el balón en las manos o te movías, o lo pasabas. Giró alterado para encontrar a alguien de su equipo libre y ¿que tan inútiles eran como para estar cubiertos todos? Estaba aterrado, comenzó a botar el balón para que no se lo quitase el arbitro. ¿Y ahora qué? Pues corre.

Y corrió. Corrió con el balón en las manos porque nadie estaba libre y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Era defensa, un defensa inútil cabe decir, ¿por qué tenía el balón? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Escuchó pasos detrás suyo y giró a ver, la adrenalina se disparó porque ahora lo perseguían y en lugar de ñus eran el cazador. Siguió corriendo y evitando lo mejor que podía, sólo sabía que no debía salir de la línea blanca.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tanto lo odiaba el universo mismo? Lo estaba acorralando en una esquina, en una esquina de su mismo equipo, miró sobre su hombro, debía pasar el balón o nunca lo dejarían en paz; y si Erik no sabía jugar baloncesto, pues menos sabía lanzar. Se giró, aún andando de espaldas y arrojó el balón; ya que más daba quien lo atrapase, sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Michael observó como Erik arrojaba, como el balón dejaba sus manos y rápidamente caminó de espaldas, sin dejar de verlo, listo para atraparlo. Keith corrió, listo para saltar y tomarlo antes, el resto miraba el balón volar de un lado de la cancha a otro con asombro y en silencio, como una cámara, muy mala cámara, lenta. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el balón cayó dentro de la canasta enemiga; anotando un punto más. El lugar quedó en silencio, las chicas habían dejado de correr, todos miraban el balón rebotar hasta detenerse y rodar.

—Eso...—. Comenzó Boris, su voz se escuchaba con fuerza a pesar de ser un susurro. —Eso fue... ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Erik, eso ha sido sin duda algo magnifico!—.

El gimnasio estalló en risas y aplausos, vitoreos hacía Erik que nunca en su vida había logrado durar más de dos segundos con un balón botando. Había anotado para romper el empate y desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Todos alegres, incluso el equipo enemigo reía y abrazaban a sus compañeros. Y Erik no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, él sólo veía oscuridad y todo olía mal. Alexy gritó de emoción y abrazó a Rosalya, que no comprendía que pasaba, Armin aún sorprendido aplaudía con fuerza.

No tenía ganas de averiguar como terminó de cabeza en un bote de basura, en esos botes grandes y negros. Al parecer no fue muy buena idea caminar de espaldas, ya que no vio el enorme bote a sus espaldas, sólo sabe que un segundo veía a sus compañeros correr para tomar el balón y al siguiente todo se volvió oscuro y con sus manos intentaba evitar que su cabeza tocará el fondo del bote. Gruñó e intentó salir, pero al no tener donde apoyarse no consiguió nada, y no quería tirar el bote para rodar y salir, muchas gracias.

—¡Oh por Dios!—. Gritó Keith, al ver las piernas de su amigo fuera del bote.

Corrió a verlo y todos giraron a verlo, los vitoreos se convirtieron en risas sordas al ver a Erik de cabeza en el bote. Dentro, Erik seguía sin saber que pasaba, pero estaba bastante seguro que esas risas eran por él y no por lo que sea que estaban aplaudiendo antes. Boris se acercó con rapidez también, conociendo la naturaleza torpe de Erik debió ser más cuidadoso y mantenerlo vigilado. Un tercero se les anexó, dejando atrás a una Rosalya que casi tiró al suelo.

—¿¡Erik!? ¡¿Estás bien?!—. Gritó Keith, poniendo las manos en el borde.

—Estoy de cabeza en un bote lleno de basura... ¡¿Cómo quieres que este?!—. No tenía muchas fuerzas para ser sarcástico, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Y lo escucharon, lo tomaron de la cintura y lo sacaron, tomó las manos ajenas cuando se sintió mareado. Keith bajó el mismo bote para que pudiera salir bien y tan pronto estuvo fuera lo arrojó lejos de ellos, que bueno que el bote tenía rueditas y se deslizó sin problemas. Erik sacudió la cabeza, sentía algo pegajoso en su cabello y sus manos, miró a Keith que estaba frente suyo y le miraba preocupado. Erik suspiró y dejó caer su peso en la persona que aún lo sostenía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has herido?—. Preguntó Boris a su derecha, la preocupación mezclado con otra cosa en su voz.

Erik negó, el orgullo le dolía y apestaba a cosas que no quería saber, pero estaba vivo. —Estoy bien...—.

Todos a su alrededor suspiraron aliviados, pero una tercera voz intervino, la voz del que aún lo sostenía y no lo soltaba. La voz de la persona que Erik pensó era Boone porque Boone era el más alto del grupo y normalmente era quien acudía a verle cuando algo pasaba, además de Keith, Michael sólo se reía de él. Pero pues obviamente el karma no iba a ser tan buena persona con él.

—Deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería, para asegurarnos—. Opinó sabiamente Alexy.

Los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro, había caído en un bote de basura frente a Alexy y ahora el mismo chico lo sacaba; Erik no sabía siquiera que clase de cosas se habían adherido a él, si eran orgánicos o no, si eran comestibles o no, pero ahí estaba Alexy, sosteniéndolo a pesar de eso, y que alguien lo salvase, estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Boris lo miró y pareció mal interpretar el rubor en el rostro de Erik, ya que miró con seriedad a Alexy.

—Tienes razón, vamos ahora—.

¿Y era bastante necesario que Alexy lo siguiera abrazando para llegar a la enfermería? Pues al parecer así era. Salieron del gimnasio, Boris encargó al delegado de clase a cargo de todo e informó que la clase se daba por terminada. Erik sólo alcanzó a ver a Keith en un lastimero intentó de pedir ayuda, que al parecer no vio porque el otro par parecían tener mucha prisa en llevarlo con la enfermera.

Al finalizar nada le había pasado, quizás se ganó uno que otro rasguño, pero nada importante que necesitase una ambulancia o puntos. Aludieron el rubor al trabajo físico al cual no estaba acostumbrado. Y de paso descubrió que lo que tenía en el cabello era aderezo con salsa de tomates y al pareces frituras trituradas; asco, mucho asco. Boris se disculpó con él, debido a que no había notado antes el accidente, y también le comentó con emoción como había anotado, Erik no se lo creía, ¿anotar él? ¿en serio?

—Pero si yo no se lanzar...—.

—¡Fue como una película!—. Vociferó Alexy a su lado. —Un sólo tiro y entró limpiamente, ni siquiera bailó en el aro, ¡Sólo entró!—. Rió y Erik volvió a sonrojarse.

* * *

¿Alguien vio Mean girls? ¿Recuerdan cuando Lindsay Lohan se cayó en el bote? Porque yo si xD


End file.
